barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Playing Heart to Get
(Opening Theme) --Ryan was walking on the sidewalk talking to his mirror-- Ryan: Nice! Ryan's having a good hair day! But then, aren't they all-Ooh! --Ryan bumped in to Ken when Ken was going out the door-- Ryan: Watch where you're going man! Well well, what are you shopping for? A personality? Ken: Actually, I'm here for Barbie. Tomorrow's the big day! And I want it to be super special! Ryan: Big day? --Ryan was surrounded by Valentine decorations-- Ryan: Could it be...-An arrow with a plunger was stuck to Ryan's head- Valentine's Day! Ryan (on couch): This is my big chance! I cut Ken off with the knees by blitzing Barbie with great gifts and tons of Ryan charm, then she kicks him to the curb and Barbie and me are a red hot item. --Ken was buying a bouque of flowers with his giant credit card-- Ken: These'll be perfect for Barbie. --Ryan was hiding underneath the table and is wearing a flower pot on top of hi head-- Ryan: Pphhh! Yeah right! (Fantasy Sequence) Ken: Got you some pertty flowers Barbie. Barbie: Ugh! What you do? Pick'em out of a land fill?(throws the flowers at Ken's face) I wonder what that hunksicle Ryan's up to. (End of fantasy sequence) Ryan: I'm looking for something garauntee to wow a girl and make her dump her doupy boyfriend. Sales Lady: I need a number 32! --Ken just bought a box of chocolates from the store-- Ryan: Chocolates? (Fantasy Sequence) --Barbie and Ken sitting on a bench. Barbie was fixing her hair-- Ken: Laf slack a box of chocolates. Barbie: No, your face is like a box of chocolates! --Barbie throw the box of chocolates at Ken's face-- (End of fantasy sequence) Ryan: Haha! Do you do custom orders? --Ken was looking for a card that's just right for Barbie. Ryan was hiding in the shelves of cards-- Ken: Gee! None of these are right. (Fantasy sequence) --Barbie and Ryan are beside the fire place. Barbie was reading Ryan's card-- Barbie: Oh! Ryan! (winked) Ryan: Uh,uh! This fantasy sequence is too good to share! (End of fantasy sequence) --Ken rings the doorbell and Barbie opened the door-- Ken: Happy Valentine's Day Ba- Ryan: Hold it! Those aren't flowers! These are flowers. --Ryan brought an arch of flowers and he hang them on Barbie's neck. Barbie fell to the ground-- Barbie: Thanks! Ryan. --Barbie was very dizzy after she fell-- Ryan: And that candy? Really cheaped out didn't you Kene-Boy? --Ryan brought out is life-sized chocolate to Barbie-- Ryan: Mmm-mmm, that hair looks yummy, huh? Barbie: Ah, probably not a good idea to leave that yummy hair out in the Malibu sun. --Then Ryan's chocolate melted-- Ryan: What ever! Check out my card! Ryan (card singing): Hey Barbie, you want the jackpot (loses control) Ryan: Lowsey cheap sound chips! --Ryan punched his card and it fell to the ground and smoke was coming out from it. Ryan screamed like a girl and stomped the card with his feet-- Ryan: So was that the best Valentine's Day ever or what? --Barbie giggled-- Ken: Wow Ryan. You really went all ou, and it put's the stuff I got to shame. Ryan: You said it, I didn't, all though I was about to. Barbie: Ken, I love to see what you got me. Ken: Their not much but... --Ken showed Barbie his flowers-- Barbie: Huh! Their lovely! --Ryan slipped his elbow on the wall-- Ken: And these are the chocolates you liked since you were a little girl. Barbie: Ken, I can't believe you remembered! Ken: And there's this, -shows card- made it myself. Barbie: "Dear Barbie, you'll always be my girl. -Ryan's eyes rolled over- Love, Ken." Yes I will! Oh Ken! You're the best boyfriend I could ask for! -Ryan faints- Happy Valentine's Day! Ryan: Okay, this is totally different from my fantasy sequences. Raquelle: Mine too. --Raquelle bought the chocolates, the card and the flowers like Ryan's to Ken and the same thing happened to her like what happened to Ryan. Bow with a plunger stick to Raquelle's head--